BOW and ARROW
by DancingChen
Summary: (Chapter 4) LuMin - Bang bang eui akhirnya dilaksanakan. Minseok sepertinya tak bisa menyimpan rasa kesalnya lebih lama terhadap Luhan, mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Yifan, ayah Luhan menuju Hanyang untuk menemui anaknya, namun ia mengalami masalah hingga membuat Luhan khawatir. - Yaoi-BL, Fusion Saeguk
1. Pertemuan

_**BOW and ARROW**_

_**.DancingChen present…**_

_Fusion Saeguk, Romance, Mystery, Drama | T | Yaoi/BL, Lu/Min, OOC, OC, AU, AT, bashing chara, typo(s), italic is flashback—This story and OC belongs to me. Luhan&amp;Xiumin belongs to God, himself and their family. Joseon history belongs to Taehan Minguk. Hope u like this story ^^)/ Thank's for reading…_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

_**1584, tahun ke-17 pemerintahan Raja Seonjo, raja ke-14 Dinasti Joseon.**_

Setelah para sarjana yang mendukung Raja Seonjo terbagi menjadi dua fraksi yaitu Fraksi Barat dan Fraksi Timur. Fraksi Barat mendapat simpati lebih besar dari Raja SeonJo, karena Sim Ui Gyeom yang merupakan pemimpin mereka memiliki suatu hubungan dengan sang ratu. Namun, lama-kelamaan kepercayaan itu memudar akibat dari keraguan Sim Ui Gyeom untuk membantu Fraksi Barat mendapatkan kekuasaan.

Di sisi lain, Fraksi Timur mempengaruhi untuk mempercepat masa reformasi namun, kemudian Fraksi Timur malah mendesak untuk memperlambat reformasi tersebut. Perpecahan politik itu menyebabkan negara menjadi lemah, karena jumlah dari pasukan militer juga menjadi salah satu permasalahan dalam agenda untuk direformasi.

Raja Seonjo menghadapi banyak kesulitan dalam berurusan dengan kedua ancaman baru ini, mengirimkan banyak komandan militer yang berpengalaman ke perbatasan Utara, sementara itu juga menghadapi para pemimpin Jepang di bagian selatan.

Bagaimanapun juga, setelah Toyotomi Hideyoshi mempersatukan Jepang, Jepang segera membuktikan diri mereka akan menjadi ancaman yang lebih besar dan banyak orang Korea mulai takut kalau negeri mereka akan diambil alih oleh Jepang. Banyak pejabat mencemaskan pertahanan dari kerajaan, mendesak raja untuk mengirim para delegasi ke Hideyoshi, tujuan utama mereka adalah untuk mencari tahu apakah Hideyoshi sedang mempersiapkan untuk invasi atau tidak. Bagaimanapun juga, dua faksi pemerintahan tidak dapat mencapai kata sepakat mengenai kepentingan nasional ini sehingga sebuah persetujuan dibuat dan satu delegasi dari setiap faksi dikirim ke Hideyoshi. Ketika para utusan itu kembali ke Korea, laporan mereka justru menambahkan kontroversi dan kebingungan.

1591, saat delegasi itu kembali, Hideyoshi mengirimkan delegasi miliknya dan meminta izin untuk melewati semenanjung Korea yang saat itu Jepang merencanakan akan menyerang China. Tentu saja Raja Seonjo menolak permintaan itu kemudian ia mengirimkan signal ke China bahwa Jepang akan menyerang mereka.

Hingga pada akhirnya, 1592, Jepang menyerang Korea hingga perang terjadi.

Pemuda berpakaian pengawal kerajaan dengan gigih menunggangi kudanya dan menghalau para musuh dari tanah kelahirannya dengan panah dan pedang. Ia bertaruh nyawa untuk itu. Tak peduli apapun, tekadnya untuk melayani Yang Mulia Raja ia buktikan sekarang. Namun, tujuan utamanya adalah melindungi negara ia cintai.

Disisi lain, pemuda yang merupakan pemanah handal sedang menembakkan anak panahnya. Ia selingi juga dengan tembakan dari senapan api. _Bubuk mesiu[1]_ mengotori tangannya, namun ia tak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia bukanlah seorang pengawal kerajaan, namun ia adalah seorang yang ingin melindungi negaranya dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1 (PERTEMUAN)  
**_

* * *

_**1584, Anseong.**_

Anseong, kota dengan seni budaya dan perdagangan yang cukup maju. Beberapa kelompok pedagang sukses berada di Anseong, namun sebagian besar berpindah ke Hanyang yang merupakan ibukota Joseon.

Dia adalah Shi Luhan, berasal dari Anseong, seorang anak salah satu anggota kelompok pedagang yang sangat ingin berkarir ke Hanyang. Ia tak ingin berjualan kesana, tetapi ia sangat bertekad untuk melayani Yang Mulia Raja sebagai pengawal kerajaan. Ia berencana akan mengikuti ujian pemilihan pegawai kemiliteran yang baru. Sebenarnya Ayah-nya melarangnya untuk terlibat politik dan menyarankannya untuk berdagang. Sederhana saja, Ayah Luhan berpikir, bagaimana jika seluruh anak pedagang di Joseon memilih untuk ikut ujian itu? Bisa saja perdagangan Joseon diambil alih oleh orang-orang dari Qing dan Jepang.

Luhan tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya. Ia yakin takdirnya bukan menjadi pedagang. Jadi, tak ada alasan Ayah-nya untuk bisa melarang tekad anaknya itu. Ia hanya dapat membiarkan anak semata wayangnya berlatih untuk menjadi seorang pengawal kerajaan, mulai dari belajar memanah, menggunakan pedang, menunggangi kuda, melempar tombak hingga menggunakan senapan.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk kuda miliknya. Kuda inilah yang akan menemani Luhan untuk mencapai Hanyang nantinya. Baru saja ia meminta izin pada Ayah dan Ibunya untuk pergi ke Hanyang. Rencananya Ayah Luhan akan bergabung ke kelompok pedagang yang cukup besar yang berada di Hanyang jikalau Luhan lulus ujian.

Luhan menarik tali kekang kudanya dan memulai perjalanan dengan menuntun kudanya. Ia sangat senang. Ia hanya tak menyangka Ayahnya akan mengizinkannya untuk pergi mengadu nasib ke Hanyang.

_**[Flashback]**_

"_Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, Nak." ujar Ayah Luhan sambil menganyam daun pandan yang kering._

"_Aku tahu, Abeoji[2]. Tetapi aku belum mencoba hal itu, jadi aku belum tahu seberapa sulitnya itu." Luhan bersikeras._

"_Jangan keras kepala. Kau bisa menyesal nantinya." sahut Ayahnya masih berkonsentrasi pada anyamannya._

"_Aku mohon Abeoji. Apa kau tak ingin melihat anakmu ini sukses sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya? Aku tak ingin menjadi pedagang karena aku tak cocok dengan pekerjaan itu." rengek Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Ayahnya._

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Akan ku izinkan kau untuk ikut ujian itu. Tetapi, ingat, jika kau gagal segeralah pulang. Itu artinya bukan takdirmu untuk menjadi seorang pegawai militer atau sipil kerajaan."_

"_Baiklah, aku mengerti." jawabnya._

_**[Flashback End]**_

Sebulan lagi _boksi__[3]_ untuk pemilihan pegawai kemiliteran yang baru akan diadakan. Sebenarnya hanya perlu beberapa hari untuk sampai ke Hanyang, namun Luhan lebih memilih mendahului datang ke Hanyang. Selain takut ada beberapa kendala saat perjalanan, konon mencari sebuah penginapan yang murah menjelang ujian sangatlah sulit.

Luhan kembali menepuk-nepuk kudanya kemudian ia menaikinya

"Aku tak ingin terlambat, jadi bergeraklah!" kata Luhan. Kakinya menepuk bagian sisi kanan dan sisi kiri kuda tersebut. Tangannya menggerakkan tali kekang kudanya. Kuda itupun berlari. Perjalanan menuju Hanyang dimulai.

**(Bow and Arrow)**

_**1584, Hanyang, Kediaman Sarjana Park Chanyeol.**_

Sekelompok orang menyusup ke sekitar pepohonan yang berada di rumah Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah seorang sarjana. Mereka berpakaian seperti pengelana berwarna serba hitam lengkap dengan busur panah dan anak panah yang digendong di bagian punggung mereka. Begitu pula dengan sebilah pedang yang digantung di pinggang bagian kiri hingga mencuat ke bagian belakang. Satu-satunya yang terlihat dari mereka adalah mata karena hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi pakaian. Tak ada yang tahu siapa mereka. Kurang lebih jumlah mereka tujuh orang dan salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang pemimpin yang mengatur mereka.

Sang pemimpin memberikan kode dengan menggerakan matanya, memberikan mereka instruksi untuk bergerak sesuai dengan yang direncanakan. Dua dari mereka bergerak ke sisi kiri rumah sedangkan dua lainnya bergerak ke sisi kanan dan sisanya masuk melalui pintu depan rumah. Sang pemimpin akan masuk melalui jendela yang berada di belakang rumah yang tepat menghubungkannya dengan bilik Park Chanyeol.

_Brak!_

Mereka masuk secara bersamaan. Park Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah menulis melepas kuasnya karena terkejut. Dua orang yang masuk dari depan tadi mengarahkan pedang mereka ke leher Park Chanyeol.

"Si—siapa kalian?" tanya Park Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar.

Mereka hanya diam.

Park Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, sibuk mencari benda yang dapat ia gunakan untuk melawan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya ini. Sial! Pedang yang menjadi tamengnya berada jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Kutanya, siapa kalian?" bentak Park Chanyeol kemudian karena jawaban yang ia tunggu tak kunjung tiba.

Mereka tak menjawab lagi.

Tangan Park Chanyeol tampak bergetar. Sekarang ia sangat takut. Entah siapa yang telah mengutus sekelompok orang ini untuk menyerangnya, Park Chanyeol tak dapat menduga. Kalaupun ia dapat menebak itu, pasti mereka akan membunuhnya tak lama lagi dan akhirnya tak dapat mengungkap identitas mereka.

Sang pemimpin memberikan kode pada dua orang yang memegang pedang sekali lagi. Tanpa ragu mereka menggerakan pedang itu secara bersamaan. Pedang yang tajam itu melukai leher Park Chanyeol. Ia meregang nyawa malam itu. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil buku yang ditulis oleh Park Chanyeol tadi. Kemudian mereka bertolak dari kediaman Park Chanyeol.

**(Bow and Arrow)**

_Brak!_

Raja Seonjo menggebrak meja yang berada di depannya. Matanya menatap tajam ke seluruh ruangan. Para menteri menunduk karena melihat amarah Raja Seonjo yang begitu memuncak.

Baru saja seorang pegawai kepolisian melaporkan bahwa Sarjana Park Chanyeol tewas terbunuh saat sedang menulis sebuah buku yang akan digunakan sebagai pedoman berperang. Buku tersebut sangat penting dan buku itu dibuat karena sebagai bentuk antisipasi untuk menghangdapi Jepang yang dapat menyerang kepan saja. Di dalam buku tersebut juga ditulis tak-tik jitu yang dapat digunakan untuk mengusir musuh dari tanah air. Namun, sekarang buku yang hampir selesai itu hilang.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Raja Seonjo dengan nada menahan amarah.

"_Jeonha__[4]_." sahut para menteri serentak dan lantang.

"_Jeonha_, ini berada di luar dugaan." kata seorang menteri—_Menteri Kim_ yang berdiri di sisi kiri Raja.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang yang sedang menulis sebuah buku yang sangat penting tidak mendapat pengawalan yang ketat? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Raja Seonjo dengan keras. Tangannya memijat pelan pelipisnya. Ia kehilangan seorang sarjana yang berbakat dalam bidang peperangan dan buku yang sangat penting bagi kelangsungan kerajaan hilang.

"_Jeonha_, para pengawal kerajaan sudah melakukan pengawalan yang ketat saat Sarjana Park Chanyeol mulai menulis bukunya, namun di pertengahan ia menulis buku tersebut, ia menghalau seluruh pengawal. Ia tak ingin terganggu oleh pengawalan dari kerajaan. _Jeonha_, itulah yang hamba dengar." kata menteri yang berada di sebelah Menteri Kim—_Menteri Yoon_.

"Cepat, sekarang temukan buku itu! Aku tak ingin buku itu jatuh ke tangan yang tak pantas." perintah Raja Seonjo.

"Ya, _Jeonha_." sahut seluruh Menteri.

**(Bow and Arrow)**

Keamanan makin ditingkatkan di wilayah Hanyang terutama bagi orang-orang yang biasa keluar masuk kota. Tak hanya di Hanyang, keamanan juga ditingkatkan di wilayah istana mengingat ujian untuk mencari pegawai kemiliteran yang baru tinggal menghitung hari. Selain untuk menemukan buku itu, hal ini dilakukan untuk menangkap pembunuh Park Chanyeol.

**(Bow and Arrow)**

Tiga minggu berlalu. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Luhan melakukan perjalanan. Gerbang besar yang membatasi Hanyang dengan wilayah di luar Hanyang sudah tampak di depan matanya. Luhan menahan kudanya untuk berhenti. Selama perjalanan ia tak mendapatkan halangan yang berarti. Luhan menuruni kudanya dan menuntunnya menuju gerbang yang di jaga para prajurit kerajaan.

Seorang pengawal manggunakan _cheollik__[5]_berwarna hijau merentangkan salah satu tangannya bermaksud untuk menghalangi Luhan yang akan melewati pintu gerbang. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat pengawal itu bingung.

Pengawal tadi mengambil sebuah gulungan yang diletakan di atas meja yang berada dekat dengannya kemudian membuka gulungan kertas itu ke arah Luhan. Beberapa tulisan berhuruf China tampak.

"Perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja Seonjo. Untuk menindaklanjuti pembunuhan seorang Sarjana bernama Park Chanyeol dan buku yang sangat penting hilang, maka setiap orang yang keluar dan masuk ke Hanyang ataupun wilayah istana akan diperiksa." jelasnya panjang.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Ia membiarkan pengawal itu dan seorang pengawal lain untuk memeriksa dirinya dan barang bawaannya. Luhan menyipitkan matanya. Ia mendengar kalau itu soal pembunuhan dan buku yang penting telah hilang, tentu saja Luhan penasaran akan hal itu.

"Apa kau mengatakan pembunuhan?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat sambil tetap memeriksa barang bawaan Luhan.

"Apa aku boleh tahu lebih jauh tentang hal itu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Cari tahu saja sendiri! Lagipula sepertinya kau bukan orang asli Hanyang. Jadi, lebih baik kau diam." katanya dengan nada ketus.

"Apa tak sebaiknya aku tahu? Aku adalah calon pengawal kerajaan." cerita Luhan.

"Ah, kau akan mengikuti ujian itu? Lebih baik kau fokus ke ujian itu dan tidak mengurus urusan yang bukan urusanmu sebelum kau ditugaskan secara resmi." sahutnya.

Luhan mengangguk canggung.

"Kau boleh masuk. Semoga berhasil."

Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Luhan menuntun kuda miliknya. Ia menarik napasnya dalam, menghirup udara Hanyang untuk pertama kalinya. Luhan mengadah ke langit. Hari beranjak sore. "Kita akan cari penginapan setelah ini. Malam akan segera tiba." katanya berbicara pada kuda miliknya.

**(Bow and Arrow)**

Malam tiba. Luhan masih beberkeliling di pasar yang sepi, ia hanya berharap menemukan sebuah penginapan yang tidak membuatnya bermalam di tempat seadanya. Secercah cahaya timbul di ujung jalan. Mungkin disana terdapat sebuah penginapan. Luhan tersenyum seraya menuntun kudanya ke tempat itu.

Luhan kembali tersenyum, ia tak sia-sia menuju ke tempat itu. Disana ada sebuah penginapan. Luhan tersenyum senang ketika melihatnya. Sebenarnya uang yang dibawa Luhan cukup untuk menyewa sebuah rumah sederhana selama sebulan, namun Luhan masih memikirkan jika ia lulus. Ia tidak akan hanya tinggal di Hanyang selama sebulan, namun berbulan-bulan. Walaupun ia mendapat gaji, setidaknya ia juga harus berhemat.

Kekecewaan muncul saat Luhan makin mendekat. Antrian panjang disana. Sepertinya antrian ini adalah calon peserta ujian. Luhan menghela napasnya. Selain terancam tidak akan mendapat bagian kamar di penginapan itu, dia juga ternyata memiliki banyak saingan saat ujian nanti. Mungkin kebanyakan dari mereka adalah saingan berat.

Luhan ikut berdesak-desakan. Setidaknya ia harus berjuang mendapatkan sebuah kamar malam ini. Luhan tiba di pintu masuk penginapan. Si pemilik penginapan menjaga disana. Ia memilah tamunya yang akan dibiarkan masuk ke dalam penginapan miliknya.

"Apa kau peserta ujian?" tanya si pemilik penginapan.

"Ya." sahut Luhan.

"Kau perlu membayar 7 _nyang[6]_ untuk semalam." katanya dengan angkuh sambil mengadahkan tangannya, "Kau sanggup?"

Luhan mengernyit. 7 _nyang_ terlalu mahal untuk satu malam.

"7 _nyang_? Apa kau mengambil keuntungan yang sangat banyak untuk ini? Apa itu termasuk makanan yang aku dapat?" tanya Luhan tak terima, "Apa kau tak bisa memberiku 4 nyang untuk semalam?" tawarnya.

"Tidak ada menawar lagi. Itu hanya untuk biaya kamar. Jika kau ingin makanan juga, kau harus menambah 2 _nyang_ untuk setiap malamnya." sahutnya angkuh, "Itu harga pas, jika kau tak mau, kau boleh pergi dan carilah penginapan yang lain."

"Baiklah, aku akan membayar ini." sahut Luhan pada akhirnya. Mungkin ia harus bertahan selama seminggu disini, mengingat sangat sulit untuk mencari penginapan. Lagipula hari sudah sangat larut.

"Mana uangmu?" pinta si pemilik penginapan.

Luhan meraih sesuatu dari balik _jeogori_-nya. Sebuah kantung hitam yang lusuh, namun tampak berat dan berisi.

"Di dalamnya ada uang 65 _nyang_. Kubayar untuk seminggu penuh lengkap dengan makanan." kata Luhan melempar uang itu kasar pada si pemilik penginapan.

"Ternyata kau orang kaya." gumam si pemilik penginapan, "Silahkan masuk, Tuan. Kamar anda di sebelah sana." katanya.

Luhan menuju kamar yang ditunjuk dan memberikan kudanya pada pelayan penginapan. Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar setelah melepas _jipsin[7]_ miliknya. Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya yang lumayan sempit, namun setidaknya sanggup menampung seorang yang berbadan seukuran dirinya. Luhan meraba pintu berbingkai kayu yang bagian dalamnya dilapisi _hanji[8]_ berkualitas rendah_._ Lebih buruk dari keadaan rumahnya di Anseong.

"Setidaknya aku sedikit nyaman berada disini." gumam Luhan sambil mengambil kasur yang dilipat di sudut kamar.

**(Bow and Arrow)**

Pagi tiba. Walaupun matahari belum benar-benar menampakkan rupanya, Luhan sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap. Rencananya hari ini Luhan akan mencari tahu buku yang dimaksud pengawal kerajaan yang ditemuinya kemarin. Luhan akan ke perpustakaan kota hari ini.

Luhan mengambil ikat kepala yang tergantung di dinding dan memakainya. Setelah itu ia mengambil _paerangi[9]_ yang diletakan di sebuah meja di kamarnya. Ia juga mengambil sebilah pedang yang diletakan di sisi kiri badannya. Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan memakai _jipsin_ miliknya.

Luhan menuju ke tempat kuda. Ia berhenti ketika sampai di depan tempat kuda.

"Ah sebaiknya aku berjalan kaki saja. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan." gumam Luhan. Ia berbalik dan memulai misinya hari ini.

Luhan berkeliling di pasar yang lumayan besar di Hanyang. Matahari mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Suasana disini sangatlah ramai. Pedagang yang sibuk menjajakan dagangannya dan para pembeli yang sibuk menawar. Luhan tertawa kecil. Suasana ini tak jauh beda dengan keadaan pasar di Anseong. Luhan terbiasa membantu Ayahnya untuk berjualan di pasar. Mengingat ia akan segera meninggalkan pekerjaan itu dan akan menjadi seorang pegawai kemiliteran kerajaan, Luhan agak sedih. Tetapi, itulah keputusan dan tekad yang diinginkan Luhan.

Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk, sekelompok polisi kerajaan tampak berjalan makin mendekati Luhan. Satu diantara mereka memakai _jeogori_ berwarna biru dan yang lainnya berwarna hijau. Luhan mengernyit. Mungkin mereka sedang menuju ke pintu masuk Hanyang.

Luhan hanya menoleh mereka yang melewatinya. Luhan tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu karena Luhan pikir itu bukan urusannya. Ia mendekati salah satu pedagang kain yang sedang menjajakan dagangannya pada orang yang hanya sekedar lewat di depan dagangannya.

"Permisi." kata Luhan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan anak muda? Apa kau mau membeli selembar kain?" tanya pedagang itu semangat. Walaupun ia berjualan kain yang sebagian kualitasnya bagus, namun penjual itu tak memakai _hanbok[10]_ yang terlalu bagus. Bahkan _chima[11]_ yang dikenakannya tampak lusuh.

"Ah tidak. Maaf aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada anda, Nyonya." sahut Luhan, berusaha agar tidak menyinggung perasaan penjual itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Nak?" tanya wanita parubaya itu lembut. Walaupun tampak raut kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa disini ada perpustakaan?" tanya Luhan.

"Perpustakaan?" tanya wanita itu memperjelas, "Tak ada perpustakaan di sekitar sini. Perpustakaan hanya ada di dalam wilayah istana." jawab wanita itu.

"Apa tak ada tempat lain untuk mencari buku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Wanita itu berpikir sebentar, "Jalanlah dan diikuti jalan ini." kata wanita itu sambil menunjuk jalan dengan tangannya, "Di depan sana kau akan menemui sebuah toko buku."

Luhan mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Luhan meninggalkan pedagang itu. Ia melangkah lagi sesuai dengan petunjuk pedagang itu. Tak lama, Luhan menemukan sebuah toko buku yang tampak cukup tua. Menurut Luhan bangunannya juga sepertinya sudah tak layak pakai.

Luhan menginjakkan _jipsin_-nya di lantai toko yang lumayan berdebu. Matanya menangkap gulungan-gulungan kertas yang tersusun di atas rak-rak besar dan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak lainnya. Tidak banyak yang berkunjung. Hanya beberapa orang yang tampak memilih kertas kesukaannya dan memilih buku di rak lainnya. Luhan menghampiri pemilik toko yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Permisi." sapa Luhan membuat pria tua yang sedang menulis sesuatu menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Luhan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu anak muda?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku ingin mencari beberapa buku, mungkin buku yang dapat membantuku untuk lulus di ujian pemilihan pegawai kemiliteran." jelas Luhan.

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Perawakannya terlihat renta, "Kau tak akan pernah menemukan buku seperti itu anak muda. Keyakinan, kedisiplinan dan latihan yang keras akan membuatmu lulus di dalam ujian itu." sambungnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ah ya," Luhan tertawa kecil, "Emhh apa anda mendengar tentang kasus Park Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol? Sarjana yang pintar dalam tekhnik perang itu?" Pria itu memperjelas pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk, "Aku dengar dia tewas terbunuh beberapa minggu yang lalu." jelas Luhan.

"Aku tak tahu tentang hal itu." jawab pria tua itu dengan nada datar, "Jika kau ingin menanyakan hal itu, lebih baik kau tak datang ke tempat ini. Bertanyalah ke tempat lain!" katanya.

Luhan menghela napasnya. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan pria tua itu. Luhan beberapa kali menoleh ke arah pria tua itu. Mana mungkin kejadian yang sudah berlalu beberapa hari lalu orang Hanyang tak mengetahuinya? Tak ada yang aneh, namun Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang ia tak mengerti hingga…

_Bruk!_

Luhan menabrak seorang pemuda yang membawa banyak gulungan-gulungan kertas. Gulungan-gulungan kertas itu terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai toko.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja." kata Luhan meminta maaf sambil memunguti gulungan-gulungan kertas yang terjatuh di sekitar kakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab pemuda itu sambil merapikan gulungan-gulungan kertas yang sudah berada di atas tangannya lagi.

Luhan tersenyum. Pemuda itu menuju ke meja kerja pria tua tadi. Luhan memperhatikannya.

"_Abeoji _ini adalah kertas kualitas tinggi yang baru saja dikirim dari Qing." kata pemuda itu. Jadi, pria tua tadi adalah _Abeoji_-nya.

Pria itu berbalik lagi dan mendekat ke arah Luhan. Sepertinya ia akan mengambil beberapa gulungan kertas lagi. Luhan mengikuti pemuda itu yang melangkah keluar toko.

Luhan mengikuti cukup jauh pemuda itu. Entah pemuda itu akan kemana. Akhirnya, Luhan yang tak tahan ingin bertanya padanya. Luhan meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menghentikannya. Pemuda itu terhenyak dan berbalik melihat Luhan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu melihat pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya." jawab Luhan. Sedetik kemudian Luhan menyadari tangannya, "Ah, maaf." katanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ulang pemuda itu bertanya.

"Apa kau tahu tentang Park Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol?" Pemuda itu memperjelas.

Luhan mengangguk. Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak.

Pemuda itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Emhh—aku tak tahu siapa dia. Apa kau ada perlu dengannya?" tanya pemuda itu balik.

"Perlu? Ah tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya itu. Siapa tahu kau mengenalnya kan?" jawab Luhan canggung.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ada banyak kertas yang harus ku ambil." kata pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia kembali berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuannya yang tadi.

"Tunggu! Apa aku boleh mengetahui namamu?" tanya Luhan.

"Kim Minseok." jawab pemuda itu.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_Glosarium (Chapter 1):_

_[1] Bubuk mesiu: disebut juga bubuk hitam, bahan peledak yang terbuat dari campuran belerang, arang dan kalium nitrat._

_[2] Abeoji: Ayah._

_[3] Boksi: ujian awal._

_[4] Jeonha: sebutan untuk raja; Yang Mulia._

_[5]Cheollik: adaptasi Korea dari jubah Mongol, diimpor pada 1200-an selama dinasti Goryeo. Cheollik tidak seperti bentuk lain dari pakaian Korea, merupakan penggabungan dari blus dengan rok menjadi pakaian tunggal. Biasanya digunakan pejabat atau pegawai kemiliteran._

_[6] Nyang: mata uang Joseon. Uang koin yang terbuat dari perak._

_[7] Jipsin: sepatu yang terbuat dari bahan jerami._

_[8] Hanji: kertas tradisional Korea, terbuat dari chomok (kulit pohon mulberi); biasanya digunakan sebagai kertas untuk menulis, buku, dinding, lapisan pada pintu atau jendela, lantai sampai peti mati._

_[9] Paerangi: topi yang terbuat dari bambu, biasanya digunakan rakyat biasa._

_[10] Hanbok: pakaian khas Korea._

_[11] Chima: rok terluar yang dikenakan wanita._

* * *

_A/N: aaaaaaaaa A;A akhirnya bisa post FF ini juga :v padahal rencananya ini mau di post awal desember, tetapi gpplah di post sekarang ^^ ini chapter yeth… ah ya yang FF sebelah yang judulnya WIG itu ampe chapter 3 udah END yak, bukan TBC… Maaf yak arena di chapter 1 ini ga banyak munculin Minseok… Udah tahu konfliknya? #belum pasti…_

_Ah ya ini FFnya aku ambil sedikit dari sejarahnya Joseon, tetapi banyak disini yang fiksi, namanya juga fusion saeguk. Paling yang beneran sejarah beberapa paragraph di prologue seperti nama tokoh Jepang dan juga raja Seonjo. Kenapa pemerintahan raja Seonjo? Ya, karena pas masa pemerintahan beliau nyambung aja sama ide yang aku pikirkan. Lagipula jarang kan yang pake raja Seonjo, karena kebanyakan yang pake pemerintahan Raja Gojong atau pun Raja Sukjong._

_Untuk marga Luhan, aku pake Shi aja yeth .. :3 kemarin ampe muter-muter di google buat cari translate marga Xi kalau ke Korea jadi apa, karena ga ketemu, ya sudah aku pake Shi aja :3_

_Ah ya, ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari drama Korea saeguk yang aku tonton terakhir kali yaitu The Three Muskeeters sama Joseon Gunman. Jadi, di FF ini mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang mungkin—sangat—mirip dengan drama tersebut._

_Oke mungkin itu aja yang ingin aku sampaikan… Selamat membaca dan selamat menunggu lanjutannya :v #kalaupun ada yang nunggu_

_Leave your comment please XD Thank you :* #ciumin reader satu-satu._


	2. Ujian

_**CHAPTER 2 (UJIAN)  
**_

* * *

Suara gong yang disertasi bedug sebanyak tiga kali terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Istana Joseon. Hari ini adalah hari dilaksanakannya _boksi_. Ujian pemilihan pegawai kemiliteran ini sangat menegangkan bagi Luhan. Ada banyak pesaing yang datang dari berbagai penjuru Joseon. Total pesertanya adalah 350 orang dan hanya akan dipilih sebanyak 36 orang untuk mengikuti _junsi[12]_ yang akan dinilai langsung oleh Yang Mulia Raja Seonjo.

Sudah pasti tekad Luhan untuk menjadi peringkat pertama di ujian awal ini, begitu pula saat junsi. Bukan, bukan maksud Luhan untuk bisa membanggakan dirinya di depan Yang Mulia Raja, tetapi ia sangat ingin menyelidiki kasus Park Chanyeol yang mengganggunya sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Jika ia bisa lulus ujian dengan nilai terbaik, mungkin Luhan akan lebih cepat ditugaskan secara resmi.

Seorang pengawal kerajaan mengibarkan bendera berwarna merah. "Ujian akan segera dimulai." katanya lantang dengan suara yang berwibawa.

Luhan menarik napasnya. Walaupun agak gugup, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kegugupannya itu membawanya kembali pulang ke rumah. Luhan menyiapkan busur panah dan anak panahnya, tes awal adalah cara menggunakan panah dengan benar. Luhan paling ahli dalam hal ini, jadi dia tidak akan gagal untuk tes yang pertama ini.

Luhan melirik ke kiri. Ia terkejut sesaat. Ia melihat pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya sedang menyiapkan busur panah juga anak panah miliknya. Ia tak menyangka pemuda yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu adalah salah satu saingan Luhan di ujian pemilihan pegawai kemiliteran yang baru.

"Kim—Kim Minseok." gumam Luhan kemudian.

Kim Minseok—pemuda yang dilihat Luhan tadi menoleh ke arah Luhan ketika Luhan menyebutkan namanya. Minseok hanya membalas Luhan dengan senyuman tipisnya, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan busur dan anak panah miliknya.

"Selanjutnya!" teriak seorang pengawal memanggil peserta selanjutnya.

Luhan menarik napasnya panjang kemudian menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia tak boleh goyah hanya gara-gara pemuda yang ditemuinya kemarin itu. Ia harus membuktikan, kemampuannya jauh berada di atas Minseok.

Barisan Luhan dan Minseok yang satu barisnya terdiri dari sepuluh orang maju ke depan. Mereka bersiap-siap dengan busur dan anak panahnya masing-masing. Posisi Luhan dan Minseok bersebelahan. Luhan mengambil ancang-ancang begitu pula dengan Minseok dan yang lainnya. Luhan menarik anak panah terhadap busurnya. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh agar tepat pada sasarannya.

"Tembak!" teriak seorang pengawal memberi aba-aba.

Kesepuluh peserta menembakkan anak panahnya. Mereka mengulangi hal tersebut hingga tiga kali. Pengawal yang berdiri di masing-masing sasaran peserta yang berbentuk persegi dengan lingkaran merah di dalamnya memeriksa ketepatan dari tembakan mereka.

"Tepat sasaran." teriak pengawal yang memeriksa ketepatan tembakan dari Luhan dan Minseok kemudian mengibarkan bendera berwarna merah.

Para pejabat yang menjadi juri segera menulis nilai untuk mereka kemudian mengumumkan peringkat pertama dari tes memanah ini.

Shi Luhan mendapat peringkat pertama, diikuti oleh Kim Minseok di peringkat kedua.

Rupanya Minseok memang saingan terberat Luhan, namun di tes pertama, Luhan sudah membuktikan kalau dirinya memang memiliki kemampuan di atas Minseok.

Tes kedua, kemampuan menggunakan pedang. Di dalam ujian kedua ini, masing-masing dari peserta ujian akan dipasangkan kemudian saling menyerang menggunakan pedang. Peraturan lain, masing-masing peserta tidak boleh melukai peserta lain yang menjadi lawannya. Mereka hanya di perbolehkan untuk membuat peserta yang menjadi lawannya menyerah dan tak dapat berkutik lagi.

Luhan kembali melirik Minseok. Dia tampak sangat tenang. Luhan masih terheran dengan anak pemilik toko buku yang dikunjunginya beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan saat Luhan bertemu dengannya, Minseok tak tampak seperti orang yang terlatih dalam menggunakan panah ataupun pedang.

"Selanjutnya!" teriak pengawal memanggil peserta selanjutnya. Itu adalah barisan Luhan dan Minseok.

Luhan berhadapan dengan peserta lain dan membelakangi Minseok. Untung saja Minseok tak menjadi lawannya saat tes menggunakan pedang karena Luhan belum tahu pasti apa kelemahan Minseok saat menggunakan pedang. Pengawal yang menjadi wasit mempersilahkan mereka untuk saling membungkuk.

"Mulai!" katanya memulai dengan aba-aba.

Luhan mengangkat pedangnya. Dia memperhatikan gesture dari lawannya. Luhan tersenyum dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang dinaikkan ke atas. Luhan menemukan titik kelemahannya. Luhan melihat caranya memegang pedang. Tangan kanan yang berada di atas tangan kiri dan menggenggam pedang dengan erat. Ya, Luhan tahu orang yang menjadi lawannya adalah seseorang yang pandai dalam menggunakan pedang, namun dari sorot matanya Luhan tahu dia tak tahu tak-tik untuk mengalahkan lawan. Ya, kelemahannya dalam menggunakan tak-tik.

Orang itu menyerang Luhan dengan raut berapi-api. Luhan menghindar. Ia membiarkan orang itu menyerangnya Ketika orang itu mulai lengah, saat itu Luhan akan menyerangnya. Luhan mengangkat pedangnya dan berusaha menghindar.

_Sret!_

Luhan menghindar ketika pundaknya akan terkena serangan pedang tersebut. Orang itu terjatuh karena sasarannya menghindar. Luhan mulai menyerangnya dan sepertinya orang itu tak mampu bertahan. Hingga akhirnya Luhan mengarahkan pedang itu tepat ke lehernya. Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tes kedua menggunakan pedang, Kim Minseok di peringkat pertama diikuti Shi Luhan di peringkat kedua.

Tes ketiga pemanah menggunakan anak panah berbahan besi.

Luhan menarik anak panahnya lagi. Ia sempat melirik Kim Minseok yang sangat berkonsentrasi pada panahnya. Sejauh ini Luhan dan Minseok memiliki kedudukan yang sama. Sama-sama berada di peringkat pertama dan peringkat kedua pada masing-masing tes pertama dan kedua.

Luhan menembakkan anak panahnya. Luhan berdecak kesal karena panahnya tak tepat pada sasaran. Luhan menarik anak panahnya lagi dan kembali tak tepat pada sasaran.

Tes ketiga pemanah dengan anak panah besi, Kim Minseok di peringkat pertama. Shi Luhan pada peringkat keempat.

Tes selanjutnya adalah tes pemanah dan melempar tombak sambil berkuda. Luhan tersenyum. Mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk menyusul Minseok yang sepertinya berada satu tingkat di atasnya. Setidaknya setelah melakukan perjalanan sebulan dari Anseong ke Hanyang, Luhan dapat melatih kemampuan berkudanya saat di perjalanan.

Luhan menaiki kuda yang sudah disiapkan dan bersiap dengan busur dan anak panah yang berada di belakang punggungnya sedangkan tombak ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Luhan menarik tali kekang kuda itu kemudian menggerakkan kakinya di sisi kiri dan kanan kuda. Kuda itu berlari mengelilingi sasaran yang telah disediakan. Luhan berancang-ancang akan melempar tombak itu. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh.

_Sret!_

Luhan melempar tombak itu dan tepat mengenai dada orang-orangan yang terbuat dari jerami. Selanjutnya Luhan meraih busur dan anak panah dari belakang punggungnya. Luhan mengincar kepala orang-orangan itu dan…

_Sret!_

Tepat sasaran lagi.

Luhan menahan tali kekang kuda itu. Ia kemudian turun dari kuda. Para pejabat yang menjadi juri berdecak kagum dengan kehebatan Luhan. Giliran Minseok sekarang.

"Ku harap peringkatmu berada di bawahku sekarang." kata Luhan sambil melewati Minseok.

"Ku harap semuanya tak seperti yang kau harapkan, Tuan Shi Luhan." jawab Minseok dengan nada meremehkan.

Tes terakhir, Shi Luhan di peringkat pertama dan Kim Minseok di peringkat ketiga.

**[Bow and Arrow]  
**

Pria tua itu memetik senar ketiga dari dua belas senar _gayageum[13]_ miliknya. Tangannya yang sudah renta tampak cekatan memetik senar-senar itu dan membentuk alunan musik yang sangat merdu.

Kim Joonmyeon, pria tua yang merupakan seorang sarjana di bidang perdagangan yang kemudian ia bekerja sebagai pegawai biro musik karena keahliannya dalam bermain _gayageum_. Ia adalah salah satu bagian dari Fraksi Barat. Walaupun bukan seorang bangsawan, namun prestasi yang ia raih selama bekerja di biro musik cukup memuaskan. Sekarang ia membuka sebuah toko buku di pasar Hanyang dan menjadi salah satu pemasok kertas terbesar di Hanyang.

"Tuan, Kim Minseok telah berhasil lulus di ujian awal dan mendapat posisi kedua." jelas seorang yang merupakan pelayan Kim Joonmyeon. Ia berpakaian seperti seorang pengelana dengan pedang yang mencuat di sisi kanannya.

"Bagus." sahutnya berhenti memainkan gayageum miliknya, "Walaupun bukan anakku, dia selalu membuatku bangga." sambungnya sambil tertawa khas seperti laki-laki tua.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Joonmyeon mengangkat gayageum miliknya dan membungkusnya dengan kantung yang cukup besar berwarna putih agak pucat. Joonmyeon mengangkat gayageum miliknya dan beranjak meninggalkan istana setelah bang-bang eui[14] selesai dilaksanakan._

_Joonmyeon melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia merasakan seseorang sedang mengikutinya. Joonmyeon yang awalnya menoleh ke belakang berbalik dan terkejut. Ia terjungkal ke belakang begitu pula dengan gayageum miliknya yang terjatuh._

_Dua orang dengan penutup mulut dan kepala—jadi hanya bagian mata yang tampak—menyerangnya. "Siapa kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada gemetar dan takut._

_Joonmyeon memundurkan tubuhnya bermaksud menghindar, namun kakinya terasa kaku hingga tak mampu untuk berdiri, apalagi berlari. Satu orang diantara mereka mengangkat pedangnya, siap untuk menyerang Joonmyeon. _

_Sret! Bruk!_

_Seorang anak seumuran dengan anak 8 tahun menyerang kedua orang itu dengan gayageum milik Joonmyeon. Anak itu memukul-mukul mereka dengan gayageum milik Joonmyeon. Anak itu juga menyingkirkan kedua pedang mereka. Mereka menghindar dan memilih untuk melarikan diri._

_Anak itu melirik gayageum milik Joonmyeon yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia membuka pembungkusnya, tampak bagian ujung gayageum itu retak dengan beberapa senar yang putus. Anak itu menghampiri Joonmyeon dengan wajah agak sedih._

"_Maafkan aku, Tuan. Aku merusak gayageum milik anda." katanya dengan nada menyesal._

_Joonmyeon menghela napasnya. Lelaki parubaya itu kemudian tersenyum dan berdiri, "Suatu hari nanti aku dapat membelinya lagi. Tetapi, nyawaku inilah yang tak dapat dibeli. Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku anak kecil." Joonmyeon mengusap kepala anak itu._

"_Apa aku harus mengganti benda itu?" tanya anak itu lagi._

"_Tidak usah. Mau pergi bersama kerumahku?" tawar Joonmyeon._

_Senyum anak itu mengembang, "Benarkah? Apa aku bisa menjadi pelayan anda, Tuan?"_

_Joonmyeon melihat anak itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Penampilannya tampak lusuh dan tidak terawat, sama seperti penampilan seorang budak._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanya Joonmyeon._

"_Kim Minseok." jawab anak itu, "Sebenarnya aku baru saja dari perbatasan. Aku adalah seorang budak yang melarikan diri." _

"_Budak?" Joonmyeon memperjelas._

_Minseok mengangguk, "Ya. Seorang makelar budak illegal akan menjualku ke Qing dan aku berusaha melarikan diri. Hingga aku sekarang aku kembali ke Hanyang. Aku harap anda tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun."_

_Joonmyeon mengangguk. Ia pikir Kim Minseok adalah anak yang hebat. Walaupun dia seorang budak, namun ia berhasil melarikan diri dari mekelar budak illegal yang rata-rata kejam. Joonmyeon sangat kagum dengan Minseok. Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk mengajak Minseok ke rumahnya. Bukan untuk memperkerjakan Minseok, tetapi mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Joonmyeon juga melatih Minseok menggunakan panah, pedang dan senapan. Semuanya Joonmyeon siapkan jika suatu saat ia berbisnis, ia dapat menggunakan Minseok sebagai tameng untuk melindungi dirinya._

_Joonmyeon kira dua orang yang menyerangnya tadi adalah pelayan yang ditugaskan salah satu pedagang besar di Hanyang. Joonmyeon memang terkenal sebagai sarjana perdagangan yang pintar. Mungkin pedagang itu takut jika suatu saat Joonmyeon sudah tak menjadi pegawai biro musik kemudian Joonmyeon membuka bisnis, Joonmyeon akan menggeser posisinya dan membuatnya bangkrut._

_**[Flashback End]**_

Joonmyeon kembali memetik senar-senar _gayageum_ miliknya. Jika ia mengingat hal itu, mungkin tak ada harga yang bisa membayar jasanya kepada Minseok, namun menurutnya sudah cukup Joonmyeon membayar jasa Minseok saat menyelamatkannya. Untuk itu Joonmyeon bisa memanfaatkan Minseok seenak hatinya. Walaupun sekarang Minseok berstatus sebagai anaknya, namun Minseok tetaplah seorang budak. Bahkan jika Minseok lulus pada junsi dan resmi menjadi pegawai kerajaan, Minseok tetaplah seorang budak yang derajatnya tak sengaja diangkat oleh Joonmyeon.

**[Bow and Arrow]  
**

_Junsi_ telah usai. Yang Mulia Raja Seonjo pun telah kembali ke istananya. _Bang-bang eui_ akan diadakan seminggu lagi, kemudian para peserta yang telah lolos akan ditetapkan sebagai _kwonji[15]_ untuk masa uji coba.

Panglima pengawal istana berdiri di depan para peserta yang lulus dalam _boksi_, dan sekarang ia akan mengumumkan 26 orang yang lolos dalam _junsi_.

"Sesuai perintah Yang Mulia, dengan ini saya akan mengumumkan 26 orang yang lulus dalam _junsi _tahun ini." katanya dengan suara lantang.

Panglima itu membuka sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna hijau yang di dalamnya sudah tertulis nama-nama orang yang lolos dalam _junsi _yang ditulis oleh Yang Mulia Raja sendiri.

"Choi Myung Han." katanya menyebutkan nama orang pertama yang lolos.

Luhan melirik orang yang bernama Choi Myung Han, ia tampak tersenyum seperti mendapat sebuah kemenangan. Luhan memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Darahnya mengalir deras. Jangan sampai ia adalah 10 orang yang tidak lulus dalam _junsi_.

"Ahn Dae Gum." kata Panglima itu menyebutkan nama orang ke 15, "Baek Tae Joon. Min Young Ha."

Luhan menarik napasnya lagi. Sudah tujuh belas nama yang disebutkan. Sejauh ini namanya dan juga nama saingan terberatnya, Kim Minseok belum disebutkan.

"Kim Minseok." Panglima menyebutkan nama ke 25.

Luhan menunggu dan masih berharap namanya akan disebutkan. Ini adalah nama terakhir yang akan diumumkan.

"—dan yang terakhir adalah Shi Luhan." kata Panglima itu menyebutkan nama terakhir, "Datanglah ke _bang-bang eui_ yang diadakan minggu depan. Jika salah satu dari kalian tidak datang, maka posisi kalian akan digantikan oleh salah satu dari sepuluh orang yang tidak lolos dalam _junsi._" jelasnya. Panglima pengawal istana berlalu diikuti oleh beberapa pengawal yang levelnya sedikit ada di bawahnya.

Minseok tampak menghampiri Luhan yang sedang tersenyum menang. Luhan sangat senang dan akan segera memberitahu ayahnya yang berada di Anseong untuk segera menuju ke Hanyang.

"Selamat." ujar Minseok mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menjabat tangan Minseok agak ragu, "Terima kasih." jawab Luhan, "Selamat juga atas kelulusanmu." kata Luhan.

Minseok melepas tautan tangannya. Ia segera berlalu dari hadapan dan akan pulang ke rumahnya.

Luhan berbalik melihat Minseok yang makin menjauh dari pandangan matanya. "Tunggu!" teriak Luhan menahan langkah Minseok.

Minseok berbalik, "Ada apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Minseok membalas dengan senyuman dan mengangguk. Luhan menghampiri Minseok, "Aku mentraktirmu hari ini. Anggap saja untuk merayakan kelulusan kita berdua." katanya.

**[Bow and Arrow]  
**

Luhan baru saja selesai menulis surat yang akan ditujukan untuk Ayahnya yang berada di Anseong. Luhan melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. Rencananya ia akan mengirim surat itu besok. Setidaknya setelah selesai masa menjadi _kwonji_, Ayahnya sudah sampai di Hanyang.

Luhan merapikan alat tulis menulisnya, termasuk tinta dan beberapa lembar kertas kosong yang tersisa. Luhan merentangkan kasur lipat miliknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atasnya. Ia teringat dengan Minseok saat Luhan mengajaknya untuk minum di sebuah kedai _soju[16]._

_**[Flashback]**_

"_Cara memanahmu tadi sangat hebat." puji Luhan sambil menuang soju ke gelas kecil milik Minseok._

_Minseok meminum soju yang ada di gelasnya yang baru saja dituangkan oleh Luhan, "Terima kasih. Aku juga suka caramu menggunakan pedang. Kau pasti sudah mengenali lawanmu yang tak menggunakan tak-tik itu." sahut Minseok sambil balik memuji Luhan._

"_Eh? Kau tahu kalau lawanku tadi tak menggunakan tak-tik?"_

_Minseok mengangguk, "Aku memperhatikanmu sejak tes pertama dilakukan."_

"_Woahh kau hebat sekali." Lagi-lagi Luhan memuji Minseok, "Bagaimana bisa kau memperhatikanku sedangkan kau sendiri sedang menghadapi musuh. Sangat hebat. Kau benar-benar di luar dari di dugaanku."_

"_Memangnya dugaanmu terhadapku sebelumnya bagaimana?"_

"_Ku pikir kau hanya seorang anak pemilik toko buku biasa. Aku tak menyangka kau seorang pemanah dan pengguna pedang yang sangat hebat."_

"_Hahaha, Abeoji-ku yang mengajarkan semua itu." sahut Minseok sambil tertawa kecil._

_Luhan mengingat sosok lelaki tua yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya saat di toko buku itu. Luhan juga sangat mengingat saat Minseok menyebutnya dengan sebutan Abeoji. "Dia Abeoji-mu? Hei, ku kira dia itu majikanmu. Kau itu sama sekali tak mirip dengannya." gumam Luhan tanpa sadar._

"_Dulunya dia memang majikanku." jawab Minseok._

_Luhan hampir tersedak mendengar jawaban Minseok, "Maaf, tadi aku tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu." Luhan baru menyadari hal yang ia tanyakan sebelumnya. Luhan pikir Minseok tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya itu._

"_Tidak, kau tidak menyinggung perasaanku sama sekali." _

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku memang bukan anak pemilik toko buku itu. Aku hanya seorang budak beruntung yang diangkat menjadi anaknya." cerita Minseok._

"_Lalu, kenapa dia mengajarkanmu memanah dan menggunakan pedang hingga kau sangat mahir akan hal itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Luhan memang tak dapat memungkiri kehebatan Minseok dan harus ia akui, kemampuannya berada di atas Luhan._

"_Ada satu alasan yang tidak bisa ku ceritakan padamu." jawab Minseok sambil menuang soju ke gelas milik Luhan._

"_Kalau boleh tahu, nama Abeoji angkatmu itu siapa?" tanya Luhan._

"_Namanya Kim Joonmyeon. Dia itu salah satu mantan pegawai biro musik."_

"_Lalu alasanmu ikut ujian pemilihan pegawai kemiliteran apa?" tanya Luhan lagi._

"_Untuk mendapatkan uang. Kupikir dengan melayani Yang Mulia Raja aku akan dapat lebih banyak penghasilan daripada sekedar membantu Abeoji di toko." jelas Minseok, "Aku hanya ingin terlepas darinya." sambung Minseok kemudian._

_Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia tak bermaksud menanyakan Minseok ingin terlepas karena apa, yang jelas saat itu Luhan terlalu banyak bertanya sejak mereka duduk di kedai tersebut._

_**[Flashback End]**_

Luhan membalik tubuhnya hingga posisinya menyamping. Luhan masih tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Minseok. Terlepas? Terlepas karena apa? Apa mungkin Joonmyeon memperlakukannya semena-mena?

Luhan membalik tubuhnya lagi. Ia juga masih memikirkan kasus kematian Park Chanyeol yang sampai hari itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri dan sangat menghantui pikiran Luhan.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_Glosarium (Chapter 2):_

_[12] Junsi: ujian akhir yang di hadiri oleh Raja._

_[13] Gayageum: alat musik tradisional Korea yang menyerupai kecapi, memiliki 12 buah senar._

_[14] Bang-bang eui: upacara pemanggilan nama yang lulus ujian, disertai dengan pelantikan._

_[15] Kwonji: pegawai magang yang belum ditempatkan atau ditugaskan secara resmi._

_[16] Soju: minuman distilasi/fermentasi khas Korea yang terbuat dari beras atau bahan lain yang menyerupai beras._

* * *

_A/N: Okelah kembali dengan chapter 2. entah kenapa aku ngerasa cerita ini lelet banget -_- yup karena banyak yang mesti dijelaskan secara detail dan aku juga ga mau setiap chap itu nyampe 4rban kata, biasanya kalau kaya gitu aku bakal cepet kehilangan feel atas ff itu._

_Terima kasih buat kalian yang komen, banyak banget lah itu xD soalnya kalau cerita bertema saeguk gini jarang yang suka :D dan apa cuma aku aja ya yang suka drama saeguk xD karena lumayan banyak koleksi drama saeguk di laptop #oke ini ngelantur# ya… dihitung hitung ngebantu jalan cerita ff ini lah ya :D_

_aku mau balesin komentarnya satu-satu yup…_

_**okky sukmaningrum **: hehehe ya… udah dilanjut kok ^^ Thank's komennya…_

_**HamsterXiumin **__: Hong Gil Dong? aku belum pernah nonton drama itu xD ya… soalnya aku pas buat ini juga kebayang drama korea saeguk hehehehe…. Thank's komennya…_

_**Genieaaa : **__O.O udah dilanjut… Thank's komennya…_

_**hanachoco : **__hehehe aku juga pertama kali buat ff saeguk xD ah terima kasih :D Thank's komennya…_

_** shinta lang : **__harus dibaca dong next nya biar tau siapa yang bakal mati selanjutnya #plakk #modus Thank's komennya…_

_**twentae : **__hohoho terima kasih :D udah dilanjutkan ini :) Thank's komennya…_

_** savitri : **__ini udah dilanjut kok :D Thank's komennya…_

_**Kin Ocean : **__mungkin nanti ada pair yang lain :) soalnya baru part 1, belum apa-apa juga :D Thank's komennya…_

_** s dian savitri : **__sip… udah dilanjutkan… Thank's komennya…_

_**casproduction : **__ya masih berlanjut kok… hehehe seneng banget kalau dapet komentar kaya gini. Thank's komennya…_

_** s dian s : **__sip udah dilanjutkan… Thank's komennya…_

_**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : **__salam kenal juga… hwaa kebetulan update kilat ini.. emhh sebenernya Minseok protagonist sih,,, Cuma dia ngikut antagonis dulu #bocorin dikit … sebenernya bapaknya dia tuh yang jd antagonis utamanya…_

_**onyx sky : **__sip udah dilanjutkan :D Thank's komennya…_

_terima kasih atas komentarnya semuanya, jadi makin semangat buat nulisnya dapet bonus komen sebanyak ini :D mungkin setelah chapter 2 ini ga bakal bisa update kilat :D semoga masih ada yang nunggu ini ff :D hehehehe pamit dulu ya… bye bye :D_


	3. Gibang

_**CHAPTER 3 (GIBANG)  
**_

* * *

_**1584, Hanyang, Penginapan di siang hari.**_

Luhan mengeratkan tali _paerangi _miliknya, kemudian keluar dari kamar miliknya. Luhan masih berada di penginapan itu. Mungkin setelah _bang-bang eui_ selesai dilaksanakan, Luhan akan mencari rumah yang baru yang akan ia gunakan untuk tinggal bersama Ayahnya.

Luhan baru saja mengirim surat yang akan ia berikan ke Ayahnya yang berada di Anseong. Luhan mengirimnya lewat seorang pelayan yang bekerja di penginapan itu. Luhan juga berniat untuk mencari seorang pelayan yang dapat melayaninya dan tentu saja orang itu setia kepadanya.

Luhan memakai _jipsin_-nya. Kemarin ia sempat bertanya dengan seorang pelayan di penginapan itu tentang kematian Park Chanyeol. Luhan mendapat sebuah informasi kalau Park Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan seorang sarjana ahli perang lain yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan lagi, Sarjana Byun Baekhyun sering mengunjungi sebuah _gibang[17] _terbaik di Hanyang dengan _gisaeng[18]_ yang terbaik pula.

Luhan berniat untuk pergi ke _gibang_ yang dimaksud. Ya, Luhan sangat ingin menemui Byun Baekhyun. Niatnya untuk mencari tahu tentang kasus Park Chanyeol makin besar setelah mendapat informasi tersebut.

Luhan berjalan melewati pasar Hanyang. Hari ini lebih ramai daripada hari sebelumnya. Luhan berniat untuk menjemput Minseok ke toko buku milik Joonmyeon. Luhan berpikir, mungkin ia bisa mengajak Minseok untuk bekerja sama. Ya, walaupun beberapa hari yang lalu Minseok mengakui tak mengenal Park Chanyeol, namun Luhan tak percaya begitu saja karena sangat aneh bagi Luhan. Mana mungkin seorang yang tinggal selama bertahun-tahun di Hanyang tak tahu seorang sarjana terkenal seperti Park Chanyeol? Sangat aneh bukan?

Luhan masuk ke dalam toko buku milik Joonmyeon. Dilihatnya seorang pria tua yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya sambil menulis sesuatu. Luhan sudah pasti tahu dia adalah Joonmyeon. Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, namun sejauh ini tak tampak Minseok ada di dalam toko buku tersebut.

"Permisi." sapa Luhan saat sudah berdiri di depan meja kerja milik Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menengadah melihat seseorang yang sedang menyapanya. Joonmyeon menghela napasnya. Wajahnya yang sudah keriput itu kembali ia tundukkan dan terasa enggan untuk melihat Luhan, pemuda yang sebenarnya sempat membuat Joonmyeon jengkel beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tuan, apa aku bisa menemui Kim Minseok?" tanya Luhan mencoba untuk bertanya. Luhan tahu, Kim Joonmyeon tak menginginkan kedatangannya.

Joonmyeon menengadah lagi. Mata tua miliknya menatap mata Luhan dalam. "Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" tanya Joonmyeon pada akhirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat." jelas Luhan dan tidak berniat memberitahu kemana akan dia pergi kepada Joonmyeon.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Shi Luhan." jawab Luhan, "Emh kenapa anda menanyakan namaku, Tuan?" Luhan terheran dengan Joonmyeon yang menanyakan namanya.

"Kau sepertinya bukan orang Hanyang." Joonmyeon menunduk, meletakkan kuasnya di dalam sebuah tempat yang ia gunakan untuk menempatkan tinta, "Darimana kau berasal?" sambung Joonmyeon bertanya.

"Aku dari Anseong." jawab Luhan, "Ayahku seorang pedagang di Anseong."

"Pedagang?" Joonmyeon memperjelas.

"Ya." sahut Luhan, "Hahaha, kenapa anda malah menanyakan tentang jati diriku, Tuan?" tanya Luhan yang diawali dengan sebuah tawa kecil, "Apa anda mengetahui Kim Minseok ada dimana?" tanya Luhan kembali ke pertanyaan awalnya.

"Saat ini Minseok tak berada di tempat ini." jawab Joonmyeon kembali mengambil kuasnya dan menuliskan beberapa kata dalam huruf China.

"Apa anda tahu Minseok ada dimana?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Joonmyeon menggeleng dan ia masih berkonsentrasi pada tulisannya. Luhan menghela napasnya. Ia mulai jengkel. Jika saja Joonmyeon bukan orang yang sudah tua, mungkin Luhan sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Joonmyeon kemudian mengancamnya. Luhan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari toko itu. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya ia terus berada di tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Tuan." kata Luhan kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri barusan. Luhan sempat melirik Joonmyeon, bahkan orang tua itu tak membalas ucapannya barusan. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Luhan akan mencari Minseok, walaupun ia tak tahu harus mencari kemana. Jika hari sudah malam, maka Luhan akan pergi ke _gibang _seorang diri.

Di sisi lain Joonmyeon sedang memperhatikan Luhan yang makin menjauh dari pandangan matanya setelah Luhan sempat meliriknya. Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia memikirkan sesuatu terhadap Luhan.

**(Bow and Arrow)**

Hari beranjak malam. Luhan tak menemukan Minseok bahkan ia sudah mencarinya ke seluruh pelosok Hanyang. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menuju ke _gibang_ itu dan menemui Byun Baekhyun seorang diri. Tetapi, ia juga tak rugi keliling Hanyang hanya untuk mencari Minseok. Ia menemukan informasi baru tentang buku penting yang hilang. Buku itu ada hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol. Ya, saat Park Chanyeol di bunuh ia sedang menulis sebuah buku yang berisi tak-tik peperangan.

Kasus ini makin menarik bagi Luhan. Luhan kira di belakang semua ini pasti ada seseorang yang sangat tidak menginginkan peperangan. Luhan pikir hal itu bagus. Perdamaian memang lebih baik menurutnya. Tetapi, kenapa ia harus membunuh Park Chanyeol? Dan kenapa buku itu dicuri? Ah semuanya masih terlalu awal untuk di tebak.

Luhan memasuki pintu masuk _gibang_ itu. Luhan terhenti ketika dua orang pelayan _gibang_ yang memakai pakaian serba hitam mencegatnya dengan pedang yang di pegang masing-masing pelayan itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah satu pelayan yang menjaga pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Byun Baekhyun." sahut Luhan.

Kedua pelayan itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Tuan Byun tidak datang kemari malam ini." jawab pelayan yang satunya.

"Aku belum memeriksanya, jadi aku belum yakin kalau dia memang tidak ada di dalam." tegas Luhan, "Jadi, biarkan aku memeriksanya ke dalam." kata Luhan.

"Tidak! Memangnya kau siapa huh? Kau tampak seperti seorang budak, mana mungkin kau mengenal Tuan Byun."

Luhan menggertakkan giginya emosi. Luhan menyerang kedua pelayan itu hingga mereka jatuh terjungkal. Luhan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Mereka berkelahi, satu lawan dua. Kedua pelayan itu berkali-kali terjatuh karena serangan Luhan. Lagi-lagi Luhan menemukan orang yang menggunakan pedang tanpa memperhitungkan tak-tik menyerang lawan.

"HEI!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja menuruni tangga yang berada di taman _gibang _itu. Luhan menoleh ketika baru saja akan menyerang kedua lawannya. Mungkin jika orang itu berteriak pada Luhan, Luhan sudah pasti melukai leher salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" tanya orang itu bertanya kepada Luhan.

Kedua pelayan tadi berdiri sambil memasukkan pedang miliknya ke tempatnya masing-masing. Kedua pelayan itu membungkuk pada orang itu dan beranjak dari sekitar Luhan dan orang itu. Luhan mengkerutkan alisnya. Pemuda yang sangat tampan dan sedikit manis ini berdiri di depannya. Luhan berpikir, mungkin dia adalah anak dari Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi kenapa dia ada di _gibang_ ini? Tidak mungkin kan dia bermain _gisaeng_ di tempat yang sama dengan Ayahnya? Hal itu tidaklah lucu.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas, namun terkesan agak ketus.

"Namaku Shi Luhan." jawab Luhan, "Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"Byun Baekhyun?" pemuda itu memperjelas.

"Ya, apa kau anak Tuan Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

Pemuda itu merubah ekspersinya yang semula ketus kemudian menjadi seperti menahan tawanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Pertanyaan itu sangatlah lucu menurutnya.

"Kau pasti bukan orang Hanyang kan? Kau tak tampak seperti seorang budak, pasti kau seseorang yang berpendidikan. Darimana asalmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya. Aku berasal dari Anseong. Aku bukan seorang budak, tetapi seorang anak pedagang." jawab Luhan.

"Apa kau peserta yang lulus dalam _junsi_?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Ba—bagaimana kau mengetahui hal tersebut?" Luhan terheran, "Kau sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang pandai menggunakan pedang dan bahkan kau sangat tahu apa lawanmu memiliki tak-tik dalam menggunakan pedang atau tidak. Ku lihat kau sepertinya juga pandai memanah." jelasnya tanpa ragu.

Luhan makin terheran. Selain Minseok, ia bertemu lagi dengan orang seperti Minseok. Dia dapat mengenali seseorang hanya dengan melihat gesture tubuhnya saja.

"Kenapa kau terheran seperti itu?" tanya pemuda itu saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sedang terheran-heran, "Namaku Byun Baekhyun." kata pemuda itu pada akhirnya.

Luhan terkejut. Ia segera membungkukkan badannya. Akhirnya ia menemui orang yang sedang dicarinya. Walaupun awal pertemuan mereka agak memalukan bagi Luhan, tetapi Luhan berusaha untuk bersikap sewajarnya. Bagaiman ia tidak malu? Anggapan Luhan yang mengira bahwa pemuda tadi adalah anaknya Byun Baekhyun, mungkin ia mengira seseorang yang belum pernah menemui Byun Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang sudah tua.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Aku benar-benar tak mengenali anda." kata Luhan agak canggung.

Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Luhan dan mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk segera mengangkat wajahnya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Wajar kau tak mengenaliku karena kau bukan berasal dari Hanyang." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan, "Ah ya, untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanya Baekhyun serius.

"Aku ingin menyelidiki tentang kematian Park Chanyeol, Tuan." jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras. Luhan berpikir, Baekhyun sedang meremehkan dirinya yang berkeinginan untuk mencari tahu kasus itu.

"Ke—Kenapa anda tertawa, Tuan?" tanya Luhan heran.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan ia menatap Luhan, "Untuk membicarakan hal ini, lebih baik kita minum beberapa gelas _soju_ disana." usul Baekhyun yang kemudian beranjak menuju pavilion di dekat sana.

Luhan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang menuju ke pavilion itu. Disana terdapat beberapa wanita _gisaeng_ yang sedang menunggu Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk di belakang sebuah meja dan Luhan dipersilahkan untuk duduk di sekitar meja yang posisi duduknya berseberangan dengan Baekhyun. _Gisaeng-gisaeng_ itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sekitar Baekhyun.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia hanya tak menyangka, pemuda yang tampak seumuran dengannya memiliki perilaku seperti itu. Tetapi, entahlah. Walaupun Baekhyun seorang sarjana, namun penampilan dan sikapnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seseorang yang terdidik terlebih seorang sarjana.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Ia mengisyaratkan agar _gisaeng-gisaeng_ itu pergi dan tidak mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan Luhan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menuangkan _soju_ ke dalam gelas _soju_ miliknya.

"Apa kau tahu apa penyebab kematian Park Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan dengan nada serius.

Baekhyun meneguk _soju_ yang ada di dalam gelasnya. "Tidak! Aku hanya mengetahui kalau Park Chanyeol mati terbunuh dan buku yang sedang di tulisnya hilang." jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa kau hanya mengetahui hal itu saja?" tanya Luhan dengan raut kecewa. Padahal ia sangat berharap bisa memecahkan kasus ini lewat penjelasan Baekhyun, namun semuanya tak seperti yang diharapkan Luhan.

"Untuk apa kau menyelidiki ini? Kau hanya anak pendatang yang belum tahu keadaan Hanyang." jawab Baekhyun, "Pegawai sipil dan pegawai kemiliteran juga mencari tahu kasus itu, tetapi mereka tak menemukan hasil yang memuaskan. Lagipula kau belum dipekerjakan secara resmi, untuk apa kau repot-repot mengurusi hal itu?"

Luhan terdiam. Mungkin ada benarnya yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Untuk apa dia menyelidiki hal itu? Luhan hanya orang baru di Hanyang, bahkan ia belum bertugas sebagai _kwonji_, apalagi ditugaskan secara resmi.

"Lebih baik kau melupakan kasus itu dan biarkan orang yang ditugaskan Yang Mulia Raja yang menanganinya." gumam Baekhyun sambil menuang _soju_-nya ke dalam gelas.

"Tetapi, Tuan—," Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Bagaimana kalau anda adalah sasaran selanjutnya?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tuan Park Chanyeol juga seorang sarjana yang ahli dalam peperangan, bagaimana kalau anda yang menjadi sasaran selanjutnya? Bukankah anda juga seorang sarjana yang ahli dalam peperangan?" tanya Luhan, "Jika anda menyangkal kalau Hanyang memiliki banyak sarjana ahli dalam peperangan, lalu kenapa harus Park Chanyeol yang dibunuh? Aku yakin, jika anda dan Tuan Park Chanyeol memiliki hubungan yang erat."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan gelas _soju_-nya. Dia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Baekhyun memang sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun merasa sangat kehilangan saat ia mengetahui Chanyeol mati terbunuh, tetapi Baekhyun berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan sering mengunjungi _gibang_ dan meminum _soju_.

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya dengan raut wajah yang di tekuk. Seorang wanita _gisaeng _yang menggunakan _jeogori[19]_ berwarna merah muda yang dipadukan dengan _chima_ berwarna ungu muda, muncul dengan membawa sebuah _gayageum_ yang dibungkus kain putih pucat.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan sosok yang _gisaeng _yang mengambil posisi duduk dan mengeluarkan _gayageum_ miliknya dari kantung itu. _Gisaeng_ itu mulai memetik senar-senar yang merentang di bagian atas _gayageum_ itu. Ia memainkan sebuah musik yang sangat merdu.

"Kim Minseok?" gumam Luhan dengan suara yang amat kecil.

**(Bow and Arrow)**

_**[Flashback]**_

_Minseok mengencangkan tali otgoreum[20] yang menjuntai hingga ke chima-nya yang berwarna ungu. Minseok juga mengambil sebuah norigae[21] bermotif kupu-kupu dan menggantungkannya di otgoreumnya. Minseok memasang eonjeun-meori[22] di kepalanya dan menghiasi rambut palsunya itu dengan beberapa buah dwikkoji[23] yang memiliki warna senada dengan jeogori-nya . Minseok memoles wajahnya dengan bedak dan menghias matanya. Minseok menarik napasnya. Ia menghampiri gayageum yang terbungkus rapi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk._

"_Shi Woo Min, bersiap-siaplah! Tuan Byun Baekhyun akan memanggilmu." kata seorang wanita pelayan di gibang itu._

_Minseok mengangguk. Minseok bekerja sebagai pemain gayageum di gibang yang dikunjungi Baekhyun untuk malam ini. Ia menggunakan nama samaran. Ia mendapat nama itu dari makelar budak saat ia akan di bawa ke Qing. Mereka menyebutnya Xiumin. Namun, Minseok menggunakan ejaan Korea-nya hingga menjadi Shi Woo Min. Ini cukup untuk menyamarkan identitasnya untuk malam ini saja._

_Minseok mendekat ke bangunan yang ditempati Baekhyun. Ia berhenti di dekat sana dan menunggu Baekhyun untuk memanggilnya Minseok menyipitkan matanya ketika suara seseorang yang dikenalnya terdengar seperti sedang berbincang dengan Baekhyun._

_Shi Luhan._

"_Lebih baik kau melupakan kasus itu dan biarkan orang yang ditugaskan Yang Mulia Raja yang menanganinya." gumam Baekhyun sambil menuang soju-nya ke dalam gelas._

"_Tetapi, Tuan—," Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Bagaimana kalau anda adalah sasaran selanjutnya?"_

_Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Tuan Park Chanyeol juga seorang sarjana yang ahli dalam peperangan, bagaimana kalau anda yang menjadi sasaran selanjutnya? Bukankah anda juga seorang sarjana yang ahli dalam peperangan?" tanya Luhan, "Jika anda menyangkal kalau Hanyang memiliki banyak sarjana ahli dalam peperangan, lalu kenapa harus Park Chanyeol yang dibunuh? Aku yakin, jika anda dan Tuan Park Chanyeol memiliki hubungan yang erat."_

_Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya._

_Minseok tersadar saat masih mendengar percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan. Minseok melangkah pasti menaiki tangga. Jantung Minseok berpacu cepat, namun Minseok berusaha untuk berpikiran positif. Luhan baru mengenalnya beberapa saat, jadi Minseok berpikir sangat sulit untuk mengenalinya saat memakai pakaian yang berbeda._

_Minseok mengambil posisi duduk tanpa melihat Luhan, walaupun Minseok sangat tahu Luhan sedang memperhatikannya. Minseok mengeluarkan gayageum miliknya dan memetik senar-senar yang merentang di gayageum tersebut._

_**[Flashback End]**_

**(Bow and Arrow)**

Minseok menenteng _gayageum_ miliknya sambil melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Minseok makin merapatkan posisi _sseugae-chima[24]_ yang dikenakannya. Ia baru saja selesai memainkan beberapa rangkaian musik dengan _gayageum_ untuk menghibur Baekhyun yang berada di _gibang_ itu. Minseok hanya khawatir seseorang akan mengikutinya, terutama Luhan. Minseok memang agak sedikit ceroboh. Tetapi, ia juga tak mungkin mengganti pakaiannya di _gibang_ itu, bahkan itu akan menjadi lebih berbahaya. Minseok bahkan tak menyangka Luhan akan mengenalinya. Tatapan Luhan yang tadi, ya dia pasti sudah mengenali rupa Minseok.

_Sret!_

Seseorang menarik Minseok. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ditutupi oleh _paerangi._ Minseok tak bisa melawan saat itu mengingat ia sedang memakai _hanbok _wanita dan membawa _gayageum_ membuatnya sulit bergerak. Tangan orang itu juga sangat erat menggenggamnya.

Minseok di bawa ke sebuah lorong sempit yang berada di pasar. Karena hari sudah malam, tak ada seorang pun yang berlalu lalang, jadi tak ada satupun yang mengetahui itu. Minseok di dorong hingga _gayageum _miliknya terjatuh. Orang itu membalikkan tubuh Minseok kemudian mengikat kedua tangannya. Tubuh Minseok dibalik lagi hingga menghadap ke orang itu. Orang itu juga menyingkirkan _sseugae-chima_ yang dipakai Minseok. Orang itu mengangkat _paerangi_-nya hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Minseok terkejut. Ia akan berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan namanya, mengingat sekarang ia bukanlah Kim Minseok.

"Kenapa wajahmu terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Luhan—orang yang menangkap Minseok tadi, "Apa kau terkejut melihat siapa aku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Minseok masih diam.

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu kau ini Kim Minseok. Aku dapat mengingat wajah seseorang dengan mudah. Kau pikir, kau bisa menipu seseorang hanya dengan berpakaian wanita seperti ini?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok terdiam lagi. Walaupun sudah kepalang basah, dia masih berusaha menutupi jati dirinya.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Luhan, "Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan kematian Park Chanyeol huh?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok membulatkan matanya, "Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Minseok—_suaranya menyerupai wanita_—dengan nada tak terima, "Namaku Shi Woo Min, bukan Kim Minseok."

Luhan tertawa, "Apa kau mau membohongi orang yang membuatmu kepalang basah seperti ini?" tanya Luhan, "Apa yang kau lakukan saat berada di _gibang _yang dikunjungi Tuan Byun Baekhyun malam ini?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok terdiam. Ia menatap Luhan marah, "Kau tak melihatnya, Tuan asing? Aku hanya bermain _gayageum_ disana."

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Minseok, "Apa kau perlu menciummu hingga kau mau mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya hum?" tanya Luhan berbisik.

Minseok membulatkan matanya lagi, "Kau kira aku takut huh? Aku ini wanita, bukan laki-laki." katanya dengan nada menantang.

"Eo? Kau menantangku, Nona Shi Woo Min?" tanya Luhan penuh penekanan pada nama samaran Minseok.

Luhan benar-benar mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok, sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan menempel. Minseok sudah dapat merasakan hembusan napas Luhan yang menerpa _piltrum_-nya. Jantung Minseok berpacu cepat. Tidak! Ia tidak mau dicium oleh laki-laki, apalagi dia belum pernah berciuman sama sekali sebelumnya.

_Chuuu!_

Luhan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Minseok. Minseok terkejut Luhan benar-benar nekat. Sekarang Minseok tahu, Luhan bukan orang yang bisa dipermainkan. Ia akan melakukan hal apapun yang dikatakannya untuk mendapatkan hal lain yang diinginkannya.

Luhan menempelkan bibir cukup lama, tentu saja Minseok tak bisa melawannya karena tangannya yang terikat. Sebenarnya badannya terasa kaku, seperti ia tak bisa menolak sentuhan bibir Luhan yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Luhan melepaskan ciuman itu. Minseok menunduk. Bagian dadanya terasa berdebar-debar.

"Apa kau akan mengatakannya sekarang, Tuan Kim Minseok?" tanya Luhan lagi, "Aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang, tetapi kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku yang nantinya kau harus menjelaskannya secara rinci." sambungnya.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_Glosarium (Chapter 3):_

_[17] Gibang: __tempat gisaeng untuk menghibur bangsawan._

_[18] Gisaeng: wanita/gadis penghibur._

_[19] Jeogori: bagian atas hanbok yang berbentuk seperti rompi._

_[20] Otgoreum: __tali yang mengikat jeogori. Fungsinya mirip dengan kancing yang kita gunakan sekarang ini. Ini menjuntai di atas jeogori hingga ke atas rok (__chima__). Dapat pula menjadi hiasan __hanbok._

_[21] Norigae: aksesoris khas tradisional yang digantungkan pada otgoreum ataupun pada chima._

_[22] Eonjeun-meori: gache (sanggul/rambut palsu) yang biasa digunakan para gisaeng._

_[23] Dwikkoji: aksesoris yang kecil yang ditambahkan pada rambut sebagai hiasan._

_[24] __Sseugae-chima: jenis kerudung wanita yang digunakan di atas kepala untuk menutupi kepala, wajah dan tubuh. Sseugae chima adalah jenis yang bentuknya seperti chima, namun lebih pendek._

* * *

_A/N: Kembali lagi ^_^ akhirnya chapter 3 bisa di post juga… padahal udah pesimis sama chap 2 -.- mungkin ini sangat membosankan y… tapi untunglah di chap 3 ini ada secuil XH moment yang lumayan manis #plakk… untuk chap ini mungkin ga aku balesin komennya satu-satu… maaf ya… :3 oke mungkin itu aja.._

_eh ya, maaf aku nistain (?) leader disini #ditabok Suho… sebenernya kemarin sempet isi peran itu dengan OC, entah kenapa hati kecilku (?) bilang buat ganti itu peran… dan tadaaa aku menggantinya dengan Kim Joonmyeon -.-_

_okelah… sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang baca ini… jangan bosen yak #deep bow_

_Thank's to: HamsterXiumin, twentae, kpowpers, frostlightx, Kin Ocean, shinta lang, Genieaaa, hanachoco, baozilu, casproduction, Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, hikari hanazawa 9, fey ;)_


	4. Bang Bang Eui

_**CHAPTER 4 (BANG-BANG EUI)  
**_

* * *

Shi Yifan—_Ayah Luhan_—menerima sebuah surat yang dikirimkan seorang pelayan yang berasal dari Hanyang padanya. Menurut pelayan tersebut, surat itu berasal dari Shi Luhan, ya Yifan tahu itu surat yang berasal dari anaknya. Ia sungguh penasaran apa isi dari surat yang dikirimkan Luhan. Walaupun Yifan sempat melarang Luhan untuk tidak mengikuti ujian tersebut, namun Yifan berharap Luhan lulus di ujian itu.

Yifan membuka amplop itu dan mengambil selembar kertas yang terdapat di amplop itu.

_Saat Abeoji membuka surat ini, mungkin sudah satu minggu surat ini dikirim olehku, itu artinya hari ini adalah hari dimana bang-bang eui dilaksanakan. Abeoji tahu maksudnya itu kan? Ya, aku lulus dalam ujian itu. Sekarang aku sedang menemui sebuah masalah disini, dan aku berniat untuk menyelidiki kasus yang hampir setiap hari menghantui pikiranku. Aku harap Abeoji ataupun Eomeoni[25] tidak terlalu mencemaskanku. Datanglah ke Hanyang, aku akan menjemputmu di pintu gerbang Hanyang. Saat Abeoji sampai di Hanyang, aku akan menyewa sebuah rumah dengan gaji pertamaku. Salam, Shi Luhan._

Yifan menutup kertas itu dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya istri Yifan—_Ji Tao—_yang baru saja membawa dua cangkir _sujeonggwa[26]_. Ia duduk di seberang Yifan dan meletakkan loyang tempat cangkir itu di atas meja kerja Yifan.

"Ia berhasil lulus di ujian itu." jawab Yifan seraya tersenyum, "Aku akan mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan ku bawa ke Hanyang."

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Tao.

"Dua hari lagi." jawab Yifan sambil meletakkan surat dari Luhan ke laci yang berada di meja kerjanya, "Aku akan mengajak beberapa pelayan untuk ikut denganku."

"Apa tak sebaiknya aku ikut denganmu?" tawar Tao.

"Tidak. Kau diamlah di Anseong." tolak Yifan, "Bagaimanapun juga bisnis kita di Anseong harus tetap berjalan." kata Yifan.

"Baiklah." jawab Tao menyerah, "Apa Luhan mengalami sesuatu disana?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak, hanya saja ia sedang menyelidiki sebuah kasus disana." jelas Yifan, "Tetapi, ia berpesan agar kita tidak mencemaskannya."

Tao mengelus dadanya, "Sebenarnya aku sempat mencemaskannya. Kalau dia berpesan seperti itu, aku harus mempercayainya. Aigoo… anak itu." desis Tao di akhir kata-katanya.

"Dia memang keras kepala, tetapi kita harus percaya dia mampu melewati semuanya." sahut Yifan.

"Berhati-hatilah saat ke Hanyang." Tao berpesan sambil menurunkan salah satu cangkir yang kemudian ditempatkan tepat di depan Yifan.

Yifan mengangguk, "Ya."

**(Bow and Arrow)  
**

Luhan mengambil barisan yang telah ditentukan untuk mengikuti _bang-bang eui. _Luhan mengenakan _aengsam[27]_ berwarna hijau. Luhan melirik ke sebelahnya, seharusnya ada Minseok disana. Luhan menarik napasnya, mungkin Minseok tidak datang hari ini. Luhan ingat ketika ia memojokkan Minseok saat memakai _hanbok _wanita. Apalagi kalau mengingat saat dirinya mencium Minseok, kejadian itu tak bisa membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Luhan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Minseok. Minseok terkejut Luhan benar-benar nekat. Sekarang Minseok tahu, Luhan bukan orang yang bisa dipermainkan. Ia akan melakukan hal apapun yang dikatakannya untuk mendapatkan hal lain yang diinginkannya._

_Luhan menempelkan bibir cukup lama, tentu saja Minseok tak bisa melawannya karena tangannya yang terikat. Sebenarnya badannya terasa kaku, seperti ia tak bisa menolak sentuhan bibir Luhan yang menyentuh bibirnya._

_Luhan melepaskan ciuman itu. Minseok menunduk. Bagian dadanya terasa berdebar-debar._

"_Apa kau akan mengatakannya sekarang, Tuan Kim Minseok?" tanya Luhan lagi, "Aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang, tetapi kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku yang nantinya kau harus menjelaskannya secara rinci." sambungnya._

"_Aku tidak punya penjelasan apapun untuk itu." jawab Minseok._

_Luhan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Apa?"_

"_Ya, karena aku bukan Kim Minseok. Sudah ku katakan aku ini Shi Woo Min." Minseok tetap kekeh._

"_Aishh kau ini." Luhan berdesis kesal._

"_Lepaskan aku sekarang atau aku akan berteriak." ancam Minseok, "Seseorang tolong aku!" teriak Minseok karena Luhan tak merespon ancamannya._

"_Hei!" Luhan berteriak, "Baiklah aku akan melepaskanmu." kata Luhan dengan raut wajah agak kesal. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Minseok._

_Minseok memijat pergelangan tangannya yang terasa agak pegal. Minseok mengambil gayageum miliknya yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Minseok akan pergi tanpa memberi sebuah pukulan atau akan melukai Luhan. Ya, dia masih menjaga image-nya sebagai seorang wanita gisaeng yang pintar bermain musik._

_Minseok beranjak, namun sesaat kemudian Minseok merasa tangannya di genggam oleh Luhan. Luhan menarik tangan Minseok hingga Minseok masuk ke dalam pelukan Luhan. Gayageum milik Minseok kembali terjatuh. Sekarang Minseok tak dapat menahan amarahnya. Jika saja Minseok tak menggunakan hanbok wanita, pasti Minseok sudah menghabisi Luhan saat itu._

"_Karena kau mengaku sebagai wanita, apakah kau mau menemaniku malam ini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sarkastik, "Lagipul kau kan gisaeng." tambahnya._

_Minseok terkejut, ternyata Luhan belum menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya._

_Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan pelan, "Maaf, Tuan. Aku hanyalah gisaeng yang bermain musik untuk menghibur para pejabat, bukan untuk melayani nafsunya." Minseok menjawab sehalus mungkin, "Aku harus pergi sekarang." katanya mengambil gayageum yang kembali tergeletak di tanah._

_Minseok berbalik dan segera pergi, namun Luhan lagi-lagi menarik tangannya dan tangan Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Minseok. "Kau menolakku, Nona?" tanya Luhan dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya._

_Luhan lagi-lagi menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Minseok. Minseok terkejut. Kali ini Luhan tak hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, namun melumat bibir Minseok. Minseok memaksa melepaskan ciuman Luhan hingga beberapa lama Minseok berhasil melepaskan ciuman itu._

"_Kalau kau macam-macam seperti ini, aku tak segan-segan akan membunuhmu, Tuan Shi Luhan." kata Minseok kemudian pergi._

_Akhirnya Minseok menyebut nama Luhan padahal seingat Luhan, ia tak sempat memperkenalkan dirinya pada Minseok yang mengaku sebagai Shi Woo Min. Luhan tersenyum menang, ternyata dia memang benar-benar Kim Minseok seperti dugaan Luhan, walaupun Luhan tak menyadari kematian benar-benar sedang mengancamnya._

_**[Flashback End]**_

Minseok berdiri di sebelah Luhan, tepat di posisinya saat menghadiri _bang-bang eui_. Para peserta sekarang sedang di absen dan Minseok baru saja datang. Untung tepat pada waktunya. Luhan melirik Minseok. Wajahnya tampak sangat datar.

"Kau tampak cantik saat itu." ucap Luhan dengan nada memuji.

Minseok menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Jika kau mengingat itu, maka kau benar-benar akan mati."

"Benarkah? Aku yakin aku memiliki umur yang panjang." sahut Luhan dengan yakin.

"Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan aku lakukan." katanya, "Kau harus membayar apa yang lakukan padaku malam itu."

"Huh? Jadi kau memang benar-benar Nona Shi Woo Min itu?"

Minseok menghela napas. Sekarang tak ada alasan untuk mengelak lagi. "Ya. Apa kau masih berharap mendapat sebuah ciuman dari Shi Woo Min huh?"

"Tidak. Aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu mengakui hal itu." jawab Luhan, "Sekarang aku hanya perlu mencari tahu untuk apa kau ada di _gibang_ yang dikunjungi Tuan Byun Baekhyun." sambung Luhan.

Minseok mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sangat ingin memukul Luhan bahkan bila perlu membunuhnya.

"Kim Minseok!" teriak seorang pejabat kementerian memanggil nama Minseok untuk masuk ke area upacara _bang-bang eui_.

Minseok berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan dan mengacuhkan pernyataan Luhan yang terakhir. Minseok menggertakkan giginya emosi. Luhan tersenyum dengan menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, melihat Minseok yang makin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

Sekarang Luhan memiliki beberapa pertanyaan, bahkan semakin bertambahnya hari ia tinggal di Hanyang, pertanyaan makin banyak menghampirinya. Pertama ia masih tak mengerti dengan kematian Park Chanyeol, apa motif di belakang itu semua? Yang kedua, ia masih tak mengerti dengan Minseok yang menyamar menjadi seorang wanita, terlebih menjadi seorang _gisaeng_ pemusik yang berada di _gibang_ yang kebetulan dikunjungi oleh Byun Baekhyun, dimana Byun Baekhyun sendiri memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia juga masih tak mengerti dengan maksud Minseok saat itu, saat ia mengatakan ingin terlepas dari Joonmyeon, Luhan masih mempertanyakan alasan itu. Sedangkan sekarang ia mulai berpikir, apa tujuan Minseok melamar dan mengikuti ujian itu? Hal-hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit pusing.

"Shi Luhan!" teriak pejabat kementerian memanggil nama Luhan kemudian. Luhan masuk ke area upacara _bang-bang eui_.

Luhan menatap Yang Mulia Raja Seonjo yang duduk di singgasananya. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat rupa Yang Mulia Raja. Ia sangat bangga akan hal itu. Luhan menuju ke barisannya.

"Semuanya, berikan hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja." kata seorang pejabat menteri yang memberi komando. Seluruh peserta yang lulus memberikan hormat formal kepada Yang Mulia Raja. Mereka bersimpuh dengan posisi tangan yang berada di depan dan kepala yang ditundukkan.

"Aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu sekarang." gumam Luhan ketika kepalanya ditundukkan penuh.

Minseok bangun, begitu pula yang lainnya, "Kau terlalu banyak mencampuri urusanku."

Mereka menunduk lagi, "Benarkah? Aku tak yakin kau akan benar-benar mengabdikan diri pada Yang Mulia Raja atau kau hanya sekedar mencari gaji untuk terlepas dari Tuan Kim Joonmyeon." sahut Luhan.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan kerjakan saja apa yang menjadi tugasmu." kata Minseok kemudian berdiri.

"Ya." sahut Luhan.

**(Bow and Arrow)  
**

Yifan meletakkan barang-barangnya di kantung yang terletak di belakang kudanya. Hari ini ia akan pergi ke Hanyang dengan tiga orang pelayan yang membawa barang lain yang mungkin akan berguna ketika ia sampai di Hanyang. Tao mempersiapkan beberapa botol _galsu[28]_ yang cukup untuk diminum oleh semuanya saat perjalanan menuju Hanyang.

"Berhati-hatilah." pesan Tao sekali lagi, "Luhan sekarang adalah seorang pejabat di istana. Kau tahu bagaimana sifat anak itu. Dia sangat keras kepala dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin diketahuinya. Mungkin banyak orang yang terlibat permasalahan disana tidak akan menyukai Luhan. Aku takut jika orang-orang itu tahu kau adalah _Abeoji_-nya, mereka akan menyakitimu."

"Luhan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Aku sangat percaya, selain dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, dia juga pasti bisa menjaga _Abeoji_-nya ini."

Tao mengangguk. Tao meraih _yangtae[29] _pada_ gat[30] _yang dikenakan Yifan, dan ia membenarkan posisinya. Yifan memegang pundak Tao masing-masing dengan kedua tangannya. Yifan mengecup bibir Tao sekilas.

"Aku akan kembali tak lama lagi." katanya pada Tao.

"Ya. Kembalilah dengan selamat." pesan Tao kemudian tersenyum.

Yifan melangkah menuju ke kuda miliknya. Yifan menaiki kuda itu dan menggerakkan tali kekangnya. "Hya!" katanya kemudian kuda itu berlari diikuti oleh kuda lain yang dikendarai oleh ketiga pelayannya.

**(Bow and Arrow)  
**

_Bruk!_

Luhan yang berjalan menuju ke penginapan setelah acara _bang-bang eui_ usai tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Luhan jatuh terjungkal begitu pula dengan orang yang ditabraknya barusan. Luhan melirik orang itu. Sepertinya dia hanya rakyat biasa. Pakaiannya juga terlihat tidak terlalu mewah.

"Hei! Apa kau tak bisa sedikit berhati-hati?" tanya Luhan sambil membersihkan _jeogori_ yang dipakainya. Luhan juga memunguti bungkusan yang ditentengnya tadi. Isinya adalah pakaian yang ia gunakan saat _bang-bang eui_.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku tak sengaja. Maafkan aku." kata pemuda itu sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"Ya sudah. Pergilah!" kata Luhan kemudian melewati pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh Luhan. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan, sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Luhan. Luhan menoleh, "Apa? Apa yang kau inginkan lagi huh?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang agak kesal.

"Aishh kenapa anda marah-marah seperti itu?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan tangannya terhadap tangan Luhan, "Apa anda seorang pegawai kerajaan yang baru? Sepertinya anda baru saja selesai menghadiri _bang-bang eui_."

Luhan melihat pemuda itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Penampilannya kucel, bahkan wajahnya yang tertutup pinggiran _paerangi_ pun tampaknya tak pernah di cuci. Pakaian yang ia gunakan juga kotor, begitu pula dengan _jipsin_-nya, kualitasnya terlihat sangat rendah. Luhan bisa simpulkan, sepertinya ia seorang budak yang mungkin kabur dari tuannya.

"Darimana asalmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Asalku dari Anju." jawab pemuda itu.

"Aishh apa kau seorang pelayan yang melarikan diri dari tuanmu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Pemuda itu terkejut, "Bagaimana anda bisa mengetahui itu, Tuan?" tanyanya dengan nada heran.

"Aku dapat membaca wajah-wajah sepertimu." jawab Luhan kemudian berbalik dan beranjak.

Pemuda itu mengejarnya, bahkan ia berjalan sejajar dengan Luhan. Luhan berhenti dengan raut wajah yang kesal, "Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bekerja pada anda, Tuan." jawabnya disertai dengan cengiran, "Bukankah anda pegawai kerajaan yang baru, jadi anda perlu seorang pelayan yang bisa membantu anda kan?" tanyanya.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Mungkin yang dikatakan pemuda ini ada benarnya juga. Luhan memang sedang mencari pelayan yang bisa membantunya. Tetapi, apakah ia harus menjadikan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini menjadi pelayannya? Belum lagi Luhan sudah mengetahui kalau pemuda ini melarikan diri dari tuannya, bagaimana kalau ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada Luhan?

"Aku mencari seorang pelayan yangs setia, bukan pelayan yang suka melarikan diri sepertimu." kata Luhan dengan nada ketus.

"Ayolah, Tuan. Aku punya alasan untuk itu. Kalau anda memperbolehkanku bekerja pada anda, aku berjanji akan setia pada anda." katanya memohon.

Luhan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Benarkah? Apa aku bisa memegang kata-katamu itu?" tanya Luhan memperjelas.

Pemuda itu mengangguk semangat.

_Plak! _

Luhan menjitak kepalanya, "Kau berani-beraninya mengatakan akan setia pada orang yang baru kau kenal? Dasar bocah." umpat Luhan seraya berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

Pemuda itu mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Luhan. Ia mengikuti langkah Luhan yang makin menjauh dari pandangan matanya. "Ayolah, Tuan, aku mohon. Aku juga memerlukan gaji untuk biaya makan. Hidup di Hanyang sangatlah sulit untukku." katanya memohon lagi.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, ia sedang mempertimbangkan permintaan pemuda itu, "Namamu siapa?" tanya Luhan masih tetap berjalan.

"Kang Seulgi." jawabnya dengan tetap mengikuti Luhan.

"Kang Seulgi?" Luhan memperjelas.

Seulgi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Seulgi, kau akan menjadi pelayanku sekarang." kata Luhan disertai senyuman, "Tetapi, kalau kau melakukan hal yang macam-macam, hidupmu bukan di Hanyang lagi, tetapi di langit. Kau mengerti?"

Seulgi mengangguk semangat.

Akhirnya, Luhan mengajak Seulgi ke penginapan. Sekarang Seulgi adalah pelayan Luhan. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, Luhan akan melakukan uji coba terhadap kesetiaan Seulgi padanya dan memastikan Seulgi hanya bekerja padanya.

"Masuklah!" Luhan mempersilahkan Seulgi untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke Hanyang?" tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, Tuan." jawab Seulgi, "Saat aku masih kecil, aku sempat akan dijual ke Qing dengan puluhan anak yang lain oleh makelar budak yang kejam. Mereka melakukan praktek itu berkali-kali. Tetapi, syukurlah aku berhasil melarikan diri." jelasnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau melarikan diri." gumam Luhan pelan, "Apa kau hanya bekerja padaku sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

Seulgi mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Tuan. Anda bisa mempercayaiku." katanya sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya, "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang aku rahasiakan dari majikanku yang sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Rahasia? Apa itu? Apa kau juga akan merahasiakannya dariku?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, justru sekarang aku akan mengatakannya pada anda." Seulgi menarik napasnya sejenak, "Sebenarnya aku ini wanita, Tuan, bukan laki-laki." katanya setengah berbisik.

Luhan terkejut, "Apa? Wa—wanita?"

Seulgi mengangguk, "Tetapi, anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu, Tuan."

"Ya, aku mengerti." jawab Luhan, "Sekarang keluarlah!" perintah Luhan sambil mengibaskan salah satu tangannya.

Seulgi mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia keluar dari kamar Luhan. Luhan menghela napasnya panjang. Akhir-akhir ini makin aneh saja menurutnya. Sebelumnya ia menemui laki-laki yang menyamar menjadi perempuan, sekarang malah sebaliknya. Bahkan, kali ini Luhan mempertanyakan kenapa Seulgi menjadi laki-laki. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya ketika Luhan sempat untuk bertanya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang belum dapat Luhan jawab.

**(Bow and Arrow)**

Beberapa hari sudah terlewat sejak Yifan berangkat dari Anseong menuju ke Hanyang. Hanyang sudah makin dekat dan seakan sudah berada di depan matanya. Yifan menghentikan kudanya secara tiba-tiba. Beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya dan berpakaian serba hitam mencegatnya. Orang-orang itu membawa pedang yang diarahkan pada rombongan yang dibawa Yifan.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Yifan.

Salah satu dari orang-orang itu menggerakkan kepalanya, menginstruksikan agar mereka segera menyerang Yifan. Mereka berlari ke arah Yifan dengan menyerang ketiga pelayan yang bersama Yifan dan membunuh mereka. Yifan meraih pedang yang ada di belakang kudanya. Ia berusaha melawan orang-orang itu. Walaupun ia tak terlalu menguasai tekhnik pedang, namun ia cukup bisa menggunakan pedang untuk melindungi dirinya.

Yifan terpojokkan oleh orang-orang yang menyerangnya. Jumlah mereka kurang lebih tujuh orang. Yifan jatuh terjungkal dengan mereka yang mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Yifan.

**(Bow and Arrow)**

"Permisi." Seulgi mendekatkan kupingnya ke pintu kamar milik Luhan, "Tuan, apa anda ada di dalam?" tanya Seulgi.

"Ya. Masuklah!" sahut Luhan dari dalam kamarnya.

Seulgi membuka pintu kamar Luhan. "Tuan, ada surat untuk anda." katanya sambil meletakkan dua buah amplop di meja yang berada di depan Luhan.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Yang satunya dari kerajaan dan yang satunya lagi aku tak tahu dari siapa." jawab Seulgi. Seulgi keluar dari kamar milik Luhan.

Luhan segera membuka surat yang berasal dari kerajaan terlebih dahulu, menurutnya surat dari kerajaan lebih penting daripada orang iseng yang mengirimkan surat tanpa menyertakan namanya.

_Untuk Tuan Pengawal Kerajaan yang baru, Shi Luhan. Sesuai perintah Yang Mulia Raja Seonjo, anda akan ditugaskan secara sementara di kediaman Sarjana Byun Baekhyun dan akan mengawalnya secara pribadi. Salam, Panglima Pengawal Kerajaan._

Luhan tersenyum ketika membaca isi surat itu. Rasanya ia makin dekat dengan kasus yang menimpa Park Chanyeol. Dengan mengawal Byun Baekhyun, Luhan akan lebih mudah mendapatkan informasi seputar Park Chanyeol dan orang-orang yang membunuhnya.

Luhan menyimpan surat itu di laci meja kerjanya. Selanjutnya ia akan membaca surat yang tak ada nama pengirimnya ini. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat tidak ingin membaca surat itu, sepertinya tak ada gunanya. Luhan membuka amplopnya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ada dua lembar kertas disana. Luhan membuka kertas yang pertama.

_Untuk anakku, Shi Luhan. Ini Abeoji, Lu. Abeoji akan segera sampai di Hanyang. Abeoji akan menjemputmu dan membawamu kembali ke Anseong. Sebaiknya kau membatalkan niatmu itu dan berhentilah berharap menjadi seorang pegawai kemiliteran. Salam, Shi Yifan._

Luhan terkejut dengan isi surat itu. Luhan memastikan itu tulisan Ayahnya dan memang benar itu tulisan milik Ayahnya. Luhan tak mungkin salah. Ia membuka surat yang satunya. Rasanya sangat aneh jika Ayahnya mengirim surat balasan tanpa menyertakan nama pengirimnya.

_Untuk anakku, Shi Luhan. Mungkin kau akan terkejut membaca suratku yang pertama. Aku menulis itu di bawah paksaan seseorang dan aku menulis surat ini saat mereka tak mengetahuinya. Abeoji menyelipkan ini di dalam amplop yang sama. Sekarang mereka mengincarmu. Mereka menilai kau terlalu sibuk dengan kasus kematian Park Chanyeol. Abeoji harap kau berhati-hati. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, karena Abeoji baik-baik saja. Abeoji akn pergi ke tempatmu di Hanyang tepat setelah kau menerima surat ini. Ada yang ingin Abeoji sampaikan padamu. Setelah itu Abeoji akan kembali lagi ke Anseong. Salam, Shi Yifan._

Luhan berdiri dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya Abeojinya sudah berada di Hanyang. Ya, Luhan kira seseorang pasti menyandera Ayahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Luhan segera menuju ke gerbang perbatasan Hanyang.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_Glosarium (Chapter 4):_

_[25] Eomeoni: Ibu._

_[26] Sujeonggwa: minuman dari sari buah kesemek kering._

_[27] Aengsam: __pakaian formal untuk siswa selama ujian pemerintah pusat dan pemerintah__upacara__._

_[28] Galsu: minuman pelepas dahaga._

_[29] Yangtae: __pinggir yang lebar dari gat._

_[30] Gat: __topi pria Korea. Topi dari rambut kuda dengan bagian tengah berbentuk tabung dengan pinggir yang lebar._

* * *

_**A/N: **__annyeong kembali lagi dengan chapter 4 ^^ ga nyangka udah chap 4… maaf kalau akhir akhir ini jarang update.. lagi sibuk persiapan UN, mungkin untuk chap depan bakal makin lama update…_

_terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca ini ^^_

_oh ya mungkin ga bisa mentions satu2.. tapi sekali lagi terima kasih #bow_

_leave your comment…._


End file.
